The Hazards of Befriending your CO's Sister
by Quarkie
Summary: From the moment they met, Sam Carter’s best friend was Jack’s little sister, this makes life even more complicated for Sam and Jack. Now Complete.
1. When Pigs Fly

From the moment they met, Sam Carter's best friend was Jack's little sister, this makes life even more complicated for Sam and Jack.

Main story take place after season eight, before nine. All references to Jack, John, Johnny, Jonathan or General are reference to Jack O'Neill.

_Flashbacks in italics._

Chapter One: When Pigs Fly

Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter sat in her lab trying to determine the purpose of the device in front of her. It was quiet. She reveled in the fact that no one seemed to need her to solve a seemingly impossible problem to save the world. All that stood before her was an insignificant little device, or so she theorized. There were no scheduled missions for next two months, during the summer the SGC only worked time sensitive missions and occasionally Daniel was able to take a team to investigate ruins somewhere. There were too many requests for vacations so it turned out to be a good time to update gate software and hardware. This summer Siler was busy replacing much of the hardware on the Gate's power systems, so Sam was trying to stay out of his way.

She stretched, she was still sore from playing paintball on Teal'c's birthday two days before. General O'Neill had tackled her, trying to save her from being hit by Daniel. But, she was hit and he was very disappointed about losing the game. Jack still had not gotten over it. Teal'c and Daniel were of no help, besides their victory dance at the time, the rejoicing and celebrating continued as they rubbed it in the General's face almost constantly for the last 48 hours. She was trying to avoid all of them, but mostly the General. He kept asking her about what had happened? How could she get caught off guard like that? She was a professional after all.

Problem was she had not been thinking about the game. He was standing behind her and whispered some strategy into her ear. She did not hear the strategy he suggested. She was just thinking about how close he was, and how good he smelled, she was distracted for a moment and Daniel got lucky. How was she supposed to explain that to him? 'I'm sorry General, I couldn't stop thinking about how good you smelled.' Yeah, that was not going to work. Truth was she was having a lot of these problems since they got back from the cabin. Drifting off at briefings, missing parts of conversation at lunch, she was distracted. Highly distracted and it was frustrating.

_Standing on the dock at the cabin, they leaned in towards one another, their lips mere inches away, then Daniel yelled to them from the cabin that the Poker table was set up. Jack growled Daniel's name in frustration, his finger's tightened around her upper arms, then he let go and they went into play. That was the last night there. The moment kept replaying in her mind._

Right now, though she was at an impasse. She was getting nowhere with this device. Her cell phone rang, frustrated she threw the tool in her hand on to the floor. She answered the phone and changed her plans. The timing could work to her advantage, she thought. She knew she could not continue working like this, time for drastic measures. Maybe a change of scenery would help her.

Sam knocked on the door. It was open, but he was engrossed in his paperwork, the irony of the scene amused her. She waited for permission to come in. He looked up, "Aren't you supposed to be on leave Colonel?"

"Aren't you, Sir?"

"I need to take care of some supposedly necessary paperwork in order to get funding for Daniel's new project and can you believe this someone accidentally omitted the commissary from next year's budget. The oversight needs to be corrected or there may not be any Jello."

She mocked her shock. "or cake!"

"Laugh now Carter, but what will you do at 2am next Tuesday when you need your fix?"

"Well I was actually thinking of taking my leave and….leaving."

"Really? Leaving? One moment please, Colonel." He picked up the phone. "Hello Walter, are you in the control room? Can you please check something on the radar for me? Do you see any evidence of pigs flying….No, okay thanks."

She had her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes.

"Must be hearing things, I thought you said something about leaving the mountain voluntarily."

"Your sister had an accident."

"What why didn't I get that call! Is she alright?"

"She's embarrassed. She broke her leg when she tripped and fell running a 5K."

He settled back down. "That's my sister, clutz."

"And, I'm guessing that's why she called me and not you. She wants me to come and help her. With Mike in Iraq she needs help with the kids. I just wanted to check with you to see if that was alright and to let you know what happened, Sir."

"My Mom lives around the corner, why can't she help." Sam raised an eyebrow, not as effectively as Teal'c, but the meaning was clear.

"You saw what happened after she had Maggie and your Mom tried to help her. An afternoon family gathering is one thing, several weeks of being together, all day….Their just too much alike."

"True, two system lords in a room together are more appealing. You're free to go Carter. Can you tell Lizzie, I'll try and come soon, I need to get this mess sorted out. Umm, you don't mind do you Carter?"

"No….not at all. Why should I sir…it is your family after all."

"I just didn't want to intrude on one of your girly get together's."

"Liz has a broken leg, I'll just be taking care of her and the kids, General."

"It's been a while since we were in Chicago at the same time, Carter."

"We were just there for Ben's baptism."

"Yeah, but we took your Piper and flew in and out the same day."

"Well, we had a mission, sir."

"I'm just saying. Alright Carter dismissed. Oh and Carter?"

"Yes Sir."

"Watch out for ambushes." One more dig in for losing the game he thought.

"Bye, Sir"

She thought of the last time she got to spend time with Liz and the kids. Jack suggested that she go. Liz and Mike's wedding anniversary was coming up and Liz needed a distraction with Mike in Iraq and her pregnant with Ben. Sam went to Chicago, they took the girls to the zoo and then got a babysitter and had a girl's night out with some of Liz's friends. It was rejuvenating for Sam.

Sam was actually grateful her plane was grounded for repairs. She was afraid she was too distracted to fly. She stepped on to the commercial plane, put here laptop under the seat, sat back and looked out the window. She remembered the first time she met Jack's sister, just after they returned from Antarctica.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Sam walked up to the door hesitantly, trying to justify this visit. I am just checking on a colleague. I do the same thing for Daniel when he comes back injured. Why was she so nervous? She knocked on the door and realized maybe she shouldn't have come, maybe he was sleeping. She turned around and started to walk back to her car, hoping to escape. The door swung open. _

"_Hello can I help you?" Said an unfamiliar female voice. It wasn't Sara. She had seen Sara at the hospital during the Crystal/Charlie incident. This woman was about her age, pretty with brown hair and brown eyes. Oh this was a really bad idea, but too late now, she thought. She turned around and walked back toward the door. "I am Captain Carter. I just came by to check on Colonel O'Neill. See how he is recovering."_

"_Liz get your ass back in here, were not done." She heard him bellow from inside the house. The woman rolled her eyes. "I am sorry, come on in. My brother is not himself."_

_An unwarranted sense of relief washed over Sam and she blurted out. "Sounds like the Colonel to me."_

"_Oh so you know him. Good I can stop making excuses for him." They giggled._

"_Stop that giggling! Who is it?" he bellowed once again._

"_Would you stop that incessant bellowing or I am going to leave you here to fend for yourself. _

"_Promise?"_

"_Look, I took time off from work to come here and take care of you, you cranky old man."_

"_Nobody asked you to…Oh, hello Captain. What brings you to my humble abode?" Jack inquired in a slightly more friendly tone._

"_Hello Colonel, I came to see how your recovery was going?"_

"_I would be fine, if my nursemaid would go home."_

"_You are not allowed to be left alone. The doctor said you could only come home if I stayed here with you. If you would rather, you can go back to the hospital. I certainly would rather go back to my hospital, at least most of my patients are sedated."_

_Liz glared at him. She could be intimidating. "I am sorry." He relented._

"_Sorry about what?" She pushed him._

"_I am sorry I yelled at you Lizzie." _

"_That's Better." She rewarded him with a kiss on the head._

"_I hope you don't do that to all of your patients." He reprimanded._

"_Only the cute ones! How do you think I met Mike?"_

"_I know how you met Mike. He was never your patient."_

_Liz ignored him and turned her attention to Sam. "You weren't the one stuck with him when the plane crashed, were you?_

"_Yes." Sam replied._

"_I don't know how you put up with him, alone for 3 days."_

"_He was unconscious most of the time."_

"_Carter!" he responded indignantly._

"_Go to sleep." Liz commanded. "Want a cup of coffee?" Sam nodded. "Come on let's let him sleep or be grumpy whatever he wants to do. We don't have to sit in the same room with him."_

"_So you work in a hospital?" Sam inquired._

"_Yes, I am a surgical nurse at St. Anthony's in Chicago. I am sorry I didn't properly introduce myself and neither did my rude brother. I am Liz Jensen."_

"_Captain Samantha Carter. Call me Sam."_

"_Nice to meet you Sam. Are you unfortunate enough to work with my brother or just fly with him?"_

"_Work with him; were on the same team. He's my CO."_

"_Oh. So what is it that you do?"_

"_I'm the astrophysicist assigned to the Colonel's team."_

"_Wow an astrophysicist? I don't get this deep space telemetry stuff. I am just glad he isn't in special ops anymore. I worried about him when he was in the field. Although apparently he still knows how to find trouble. Always has, Mom said he broke his first bone when he was only two. He jumped out of tree. He didn't know he had limits."_

"_I don't," he hobbled into the kitchen on his crutches. "have limits, that is." He smirked at her._

"_What do you want? You really shouldn't be up, Johnny." Liz complained. Sam smiled, she had never heard anyone refer to him as John or Johnny._

"_Nobody offered me coffee. Hey is that the cake my neighbor brought over for me?"_

"_Sit down. You can have a small piece if you'll take your meds. Then you need to lay down for a while."_

"_Anything for cake."_

"_I'll get the coffee," Sam said. Liz got his pills._

"_Here you go old man." Liz handed Jack his painkillers. He glared at her. _

"_Thanks baby sis." It had been their traditional exchange since she was three and he was fifteen. They grimaced and then shared a fake smile. Over the years Sam heard the story often that their father called Liz a surprise, her mother called her a miracle, and Jack called her a pain in the butt. Jack was twelve when his sister joined the family and she was only 7 when he joined the Air Force. _

"_So Liz, spilling all of the family secrets."_

"_Nope just yours babe." Liz answered him. "Sam, I have to get out of here. Do you know anything about the nightlife here? I'd love to go dancing."_

_Jack spit out his coffee and laughed and it was Sam's turn to glare. "You're asking the wrong person Liz. Carter here doesn't have a life and you're married to that Jarhead. _

"_Being married doesn't mean I can't have fun. And you leave my jarhead alone, I know you like him."_

"_Do not."_

"_Do too. Stop it!" And she stuck her tongue out at him._

"_Yes, I know a couple of places." Sam answered defiantly, interrupting their argument._

"_Great, we can have a girl's night out." Liz said excited._

"_Hey, I thought you weren't supposed to leave me here alone." _

"_I can call Daniel." Sam offered "He can come over and sit with him." _

"_Hey, I don't need a sitter!"_

"_Okay sounds like a plan, pick me up at eight we can get dinner first. That way I don't have to drive his precious truck."_

"_Sure. I had better get going though. It was really nice to meet you Liz." Sam said as she headed for the door._

"_Yeah, thanks for stopping by to check on me Carter. Don't worry about me, I am just fine." Jack called from the kitchen sarcastically, as the two walked out._

"_I can see you're in good hands Colonel." Sam called back to him._

Please put your seats and trays in the upright position, we will begin our decent into O'Hare International Airport shortly.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jack tried to get back to his work, but was having a hard time focusing on the work in front of him. Worrying about Liz he found himself reminiscing.

"_Johnny don't go."_

"_Lizzie I know you don't want me to go, but I have to do this. It's the Air Force, I'm going to fly planes. But, I'll be back, you'll see. Someday you'll leave here too." _

"_Na-uhn, no way, I won't, I'll never leave here. Jane and I will be best friends forever and I will stay here with Mama and Daddy." _

"_I bet you'll find something to pull you away someday Lizzie." _

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"_Johnny, Johnny!"_

"_Lizzie?" Jack thought he was just dreaming again in the POW camp._

"_Johnny, you're okay. You're safe. Look at me."_

_He looked at her confused and passed out again._

"_Sara," he called out._

"_Johnny, it's me Lizzie. I am here. You went missing, but you're safe now." Four months in a POW camp, Liz counted on them bringing him here when he was rescued._

"_No you need to go home Lizzie, it's not safe here."_

"_It's alright. We're in the hospital. I've been here for 3 months. I am serving here as a civilian at the base hospital. You know, Jonathan O'Neill, this is a pretty drastic measure you took to get me to leave Chicago." Jack smiled briefly and passed out again. _

_Liz stayed for another 3 months after Jack was sent home state-side, but she was glad to know he was home safe as she finished out her commitment. _

_That was where she met Mike. He came in to check on a couple of his men who were injured and she fell for the jarhead._


	2. Problem Solved?

Chapter 2: Problem Solved?

Sam arrived in Chicago in the early afternoon and took a cab to Liz's house. When she knocked on the door Maggie answered.

"Aunt Sam!" Maggie yelled running and jumping up into her arms. Jenna her little sister followed closely behind her and grabbed Sam's legs.

"Glad you could make it Major Carter." Sister Regina welcomed her holding Ben. "I understand Johnny will be coming too." Sister Regina had been a long time family friend. She had known the O'Neill's since Jack was in grade school. She was probably in her 70's. She was amazingly active and always present at O'Neill family events.

"Yes Sister, General O'Neill is tied up with paperwork, but plans on visiting soon." Liz had told Sam about how there were 3 John's in Jack's basic training. The Sergeant decided that he would be Jack, and from there on out in the Air Force, he was Jack. But, here in Chicago he was John, Johnny, or Jonathan depending on who you were talking to. Sometimes it made it easier to think of him here as John, sometimes it made things even more complicated. She had a feeling this was one of those more complicated visits. Sam put Maggie down, hugged Jenna and kissed Ben.

Sister Regina handed Ben to Sam. "I need to get back to the church. Come into the kitchen and I'll go over everything with you." Sister Regina went over the prescription schedule and the basics on the care of Liz's leg. Are you going to be alright with all of them?"

"Yeah, I know the routine. Thanks Sister Regina." Sam walked her to the door, thanked her for her help, said goodbye and closed the door.

"Wanna see Mommy?" Maggie and Jenna said excitedly.

"Yeah, let's go see Mommy."

Sam made her way into the family room. Liz was resting in the recliner with her broken leg elevated. She turned her head at the noise when they entered.

"Sam. Thank you so much for coming. It's so good to see you." Liz said groggily.

"I'd hug you Liz, but I have my hands full with your youngest here. I'm going to take these guys outside to play and let you have some peace. I'll check on you in a little while, alright?"

"Yeah, that would be great. Have fun. Nite." Sam smiled and took the kids out to the yard to play.

Sam watched the girls play on the swing set and playhouse Sam, Jack, Liz and Mike had built for them last summer. Maggie was now 5, and Jenna was almost 4. It would be a while before Ben was playing on it with them, he was only 5 months old.

Sam had spent a lot of time in this backyard; lots of Sunday dinner gatherings and birthday parties over the last eight years. She met the entire O'Neill clan at one time or another in this backyard. The uncles, aunts, cousins, lifelong friends of Jack and Liz, she had met them all, even their mother, right here on this deck.

Jack and Liz's Mom was a widow. Their father died of a heart attack. It was something Sam and Liz unfortunately had in common, losing a parent as a teenager. One of things that had probably bonded them so strongly. Their Mom was sweet but sometimes a bit overbearing in the extent she liked to take care of her children.

Before Sam knew it, it was dinner time. Liz's friends from church had brought dinner by earlier and all Sam had to do was heat it up and feed the baby. She was getting better at this with each visit. When Maggie was born she didn't know anything about taking care of babies. But, she had been there from the time Liz and Mike announced they were pregnant with Maggie through to the current little one Ben. Sam visited Liz as often as she could and the Jensen's visited Colorado Springs when they could. It was one of those friendships that had been almost instantaneous, and easy to maintain over the years, even with Sam's difficult schedule. Every time they got together it was as if no time had passed and they had been best friends their entire lives. Sam had never had a friend like this. Liz was her best friend.

There were times she had actually tried to let the friendship go. But, Liz saw right through it and wouldn't let her. Liz would show up in the Springs and they would spend the weekend together being girls and remind Sam that really good friends were too rare and too important to let slip away even if your best friend's brother complicated things.

Sam walked into the kitchen to put Ben's bottle in the sink. "Put your dishes away girls. I am going to check on your Mommy and then I'll get your bath started." Sam loved being here, there was something about seeing things like the princess plate with half eaten toast on the counter next to a magic wand that made her smile.

Sam got everyone bathed and settled down. The girls wanted to watch a video in the family room with their mom. So Sam walked around the living room swaying back and forth with Ben, as he dosed off. Their house was an older, renovated home. The four bedroom house was decorated casual contemporary, in a -I have three kids and don't want to worry about anything that might break- kind of way. Liz loved color, the rooms were painted various bright colors.

Sam loved looking at the pictures of family and friends spread out on all of the surfaces in the living room and through the house. This room was packed with a variety of old and new photos. There were various pictures of Liz, Jack, their Mom and Dad from when they were younger. Pictures of Liz and Mike with the kids and without, a picture of Mike in his fatigues, a picture of Liz, Mike, Jack and Sam from one of their trips to the Springs before the kids came along. There was a picture of her and Liz from one of their girl's nights out. Lots of pictures of the kids, including one of Sam with the girls at the park. But, the one that caught her eye was the one of Jack holding Ben at his baptism a few months back. He looked so happy. She wished Jack could find someone and have more children of his own. Children obviously made him happy and she loved seeing Jack happy, obviously things were never going to work out between them, they couldn't even manage to accomplish the feat of a simple kiss. A melancholy feeling took over. Being best friends with your CO's sister really complicates your life. She saw Jack in a very different way here, and it was getting more and more difficult to handle, too difficult to handle.

Sam walked back into the family room. Jenna was already asleep. "Ben asleep too?" Liz asked.

"Yep. I'll go put him down and then come back for Jenna." Sam went in and laid the baby in the crib.

"Maggie come say your prayers with me, then Aunt Sam can tuck you in." Maggie turned off the TV and went to her mother. Sam put Jenna to bed and then tucked Maggie in.

"I'm glad you're here Aunt Sam." Maggie said a little too loudly.

"Shhh, you don't want to wake up Jenna. I'm glad I'm here too sweetie. Goodnight now, I'll see you in the morning, love you."

"Love you to you Aunt Sam."

"Thanks again Sam. I don't know how to thank you. I think poor Sister Regina was desperate to get out of here. Jane can only do so much right now. Mom only lasted one day, which was just a little more than I could take. I love my mother, but she really knows how to smoother you."

"I would have come sooner if you had called sooner Liz." Sam said as she picked up the toys off the floor and put the video away.

"I know but then Johnny would know and tease me unmercifully and dealing with Mom was enough misery, too hard to take both of them on pain meds. Maybe by Sunday I can handle them all, guess I'll have to."

"Sunday?" Sam looked up. Only four days.

"He said you knew. Don't worry he's staying with Mom. I told him the Inn is full."

"He just didn't say specifically when."

"Sam, you okay? Did John do something? I can tell him to come another time."

"He's your brother Liz. You will not, and no one will keep him away from Sunday dinner with your family. He loves food too much. He knows your Mom will make cake for him."

Liz smiled, "I would do it for you my dear friend who puts my kids to bed on time, never complains, or treats me like I am eternally 6."

"That's sweet, but I'm fine, really."

"Why don't I believe you."

"Because Liz, you love drama, are a hopeless romantic and never listen to me."

"I listen to you, just not your words. Come on or I won't be able to sleep."

"I put in for a transfer."

"You what? Where to?"

"Nevada".

"So you would leave Colorado Springs and John." Sam looked at her hands.

"I need to Liz."

"Sam?" she pleaded.

"Please Liz, I know what you are going to say and I just can't anymore. I need your support on this as my friend, not his sister."

"Sam…I'll try. I'm sleepy, can we talk about this tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Liz reached for her crutches got up and started heading for the bedroom.

"Jane will be here in the morning. She was excited to hear you were coming."

"That will be fun. Nite Liz."

"Nite."

The phone rang and brought him back to the present. "General O'Neill"

"Jack?"

"George?"

"Sorry to bother you son, but I have a rather unusual and unexpected request on my desk. The reason I consider it unusual is appears to have bypassed the standard chain of command. And unexpected because I never thought I'd see the day. But I could use her there, so I am inclined to approve it."

"George you want to let me in on what you're talking about?"

Jack got out of bed, went into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. He could not fall asleep. What was she thinking? Why didn't she talk to him? He never saw this coming. He had thought about resigning, but he can believe she would do this to him. Being able to see her in the mountain, and just knowing she was there made all the pain, loss and tragedy they saw bearable.

"_Johnny loves Sammy" Liz teased. She was supposed to be here taking care of him, not tormenting him. Sam had not been out the door five minutes._

"_Stop Liz I swear." _

"_Johnny loves Sammy"_

"_Elizabeth!"_

"_Johnny loves Sammy"_

_He tried to ignore her as she circled the recliner he was trying to rest following the Antarctic disaster. She wouldn't leave him alone and so he gave in and answered her question that yes he thought Carter was pretty, but that was just a fact. The woman was beautiful anyone could see that. What was so revealing about that?_

"_Liz, what?"_

"_You're smiling."_

"_I am not." He schooled himself, he was black ops trained he could do this. "If I am it's because there is a 30 year woman dancing around my chair like a school girl."_

"_No it's because you like her."_

"_Of course I like her, she is a nice person."_

"_No you LLLLIKKKKKEEE her."_

"_Oh for crying out loud Liz!"_

_He lowered his head and knew he was beat, the corner of his mouth turned up again and betrayed him._

"_Elizabeth, you say anything to anyone and that picture I have of you goes on every lightpost in Chicago. Got it!"_

"_You wouldn't."_

"_Oh you know me. I would, without any remorse."_

"_Alright, but I know, and you my incapacitated big bother, know I know."_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Jack was dancing with his mother it was Liz and Mike's five year anniversary party. Sam and Jane planned a full out party with twinkling lights in the trees and dancing. "Go ask your girlfriend to dance Jonathan. You haven't danced with her all night." _

"_Mom – she's not my girlfriend. She's my subordinate and Liz's friend."_

_His mother tilted her chin down and her eyes looked up at him with disbelief. Every time he was here with Carter it was the same, his mother drove him crazy. He knew if he just went and danced with her, his mom would leave him alone and hopefully Liz would too. Things weren't always as easy as they seemed._

"_Carter would you like to dance?"_

"_Sure."_

_He tentatively put his left hand on her waist and grasped her right hand in his. He was afraid she would notice his palm was sweaty or feel his erratic pulse, or hear his heart beat because he could hear it. She was close. He could smell her hair. Feel her body heat through the thin material of her dress, which she looked amazing in. Her hand was cold. _

"_Are you cold Carter? _

"_A little but I am fine." He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. Then resumed the hold on her waist and hand. He pulled her hand in closer to his chest and she leaned into him. He leaned his head down against hers and they did not stop dancing. Song after song played and not a word was said._

_Her hands were warming up he closed eyes pretended for a little while that things were different. That there was no Gate, no regulations, no air force. For tonight for this moment, it could be just the two of them. He tried to memorized the feel of her hand in his, the smell of her, the rhythm of her heartbeat. His beeper went off, hers followed shortly after. They separated. The cold air intensifying the loss he felt. They rushed inside changed, and were in the air in her noisy little plane, headed back to Colorado. Back to save the world once again._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"_Carter you go left and I'll go right." He tried to think of further instructions as an excuse to continue standing this close to her. She could smell her hair and he wanted to pull her to him and finish the kiss he didn't have the courage to finish on the dock._

_She screamed, she was shot and falling. He fell with her. He raised his hand to his head. His feelings were definitely distracting him. Thank God it was only paintball and he wasn't in the field with her anymore, he feared he could actually put her life in danger. He would never forgive himself if he did. He was mad at himself. He had to get it together._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

But, the problem was solved for him, by her. He had run out of chances.


	3. Surprise Engagement

Chapter 3: Surprise Engagement

Ben was the first one up. Sam was able to get up and run with him in the jogger, before the girls got up. Not the fresh air of Colorado, but the run felt good and she felt more like herself this morning.

When Maggie got up she came out the bedroom with a doll in one arm, binoculars around her neck and her Dad's cap on.

"Whatcha doing Maggie?"

"Darla and I are securing the perimeter. All clear in your sector, Major."

"Colonel, Maggie. I am a Lt. Colonel now, remember?"

"Sorry Colonel." Maggie was looking out the window and turned swiftly. "Hey, my Daddy is a Colonel, too. Uncle John is a General, he's special."

Maggie came and sat down with Sam and Ben on the couch. "I know sweetie, I got the memo." Sam leaned down and put her forehead to Maggie's. "By the way, all clear, Colonel." Maggie liked being whatever her father was, so it was easy to keep up with her current rank. Sam first met Mike on the same visit she had met Liz.

_Towards the end of Jack's recovery, Liz was making her plans to return to Chicago when then Major Mike Jensen showed up and surprised her. Liz insisted that Sam join the three of them for dinner. Mike was taller than Jack and he was a large man almost as imposing as Teal'c, and just as much of a teddy bear of a man. He had a similarly dry sense of humor to someone else she knew. Liz and Sam spent much of their time rolling their eyes and laughing at them more than with them. Jack looked very uncomfortable with Sam there, but Liz always got her way with Jack. They gave each other a hard time, but Jack really could not say no to Liz. Liz wanted to be friends with Sam and there was nothing Jack could do to stop it._

_Although Mike was a really nice guy, Jack protested that there was something he really did not like about the guy. Besides the fact that he was married to his little sister, Mike was a Marine. Jack would often refer to him as his "Jarhead-in-law". But, Sam could tell that there was a mutual respect between the two. _

_A few years later at their fifth anniversary party, Sam was dancing with Mike and he told her about the first time he met Liz. "I remember the first time I saw her in the hospital. She was an angel in that godforsaken place. Sweetest girl I've ever met and she had come all the way out there in the hopes that she might see her brother alive again. I was so envious of John. I had never met anyone who could love someone like that. When I met John I never let on, but it scared me to death that if he didn't approve of me Lizzie wouldn't marry me. She said she didn't care, but I knew better. She would never marry anyone without John's stamp of approval. I feel pretty honored to be part of this family. When you meet the right person nothing is right with your world, until your world is right with them." She could see how the man gained Jack's approval. He was a very honorable man and he really loved Liz._

_Liz called Sam every time she came into town. When Liz and Mike flew in to tell Jack the news that he would be an uncle, Liz insisted that Sam join them. Liz and Mike had been married for nearly seven years before Maggie came along. Liz had given up, thinking she couldn't have children, but then came Maggie, and Jenna followed very quickly after and then finally Ben._

_Sam's presence in Liz's life became a given. She had been at the baptism of all three children, most of the birthday parties, she was even Jenna's Godmother. Life was very complicated. She had become a part of this family and a part of his life and even in her down time, she felt his presence._

"Aunt Sam, are you going to marry my uncle?" Maggie's question jolted her out of her reflection.

There was a knock on the door. Saved by the knock, Sam thought.

"Hi, Sam." said the familiar cheery voice.

"Hi, Jane, oh my goodness look at you." They hugged. Jane had been Liz's best friend since grade school, they had gone to nursing school together, they were godmother's to each other's first born, and Jane had accepted Sam into the fold wholeheartedly.

Jack and Liz grew up in this neighborhood, Liz still went to the same church, Maggie went to the same parochial school her mother and uncle attended, and Liz lived within blocks of the house she grew up in, where her mother still lived. Jane had not left the neighborhood either. As much as Sam had moved around growing up a military brat – she had a hard time imagining it all.

"I know I'm huge." She replied at seven months pregnant.

"Still just one this time right?" She smiled and nodded as she waddled in with her 4 ½ year old twins running in behind her.

"Conner! Lindsey!" Maggie yelled. Jenna was now up and followed Maggie into the foyer still in her pj's.

"Come on in. I'll get these kids dressed and fed and we can take them to the park. We can see if Liz is up for an outing yet."

"Hi, Janie." Liz welcomed as they came into the family room.

"Well you look a lot better." Jane was impressed with the improvement her friend was making.

"A good night's sleep makes all the difference. It's great having Sam here."

They fed the kids and headed for the park.

At the park Sam stood next to the bench trying to stretch the kinks out of her back while they watched the kids run around.

"What's the matter, Sam?" Jane asked.

"Just a different bed."

"Oh my gosh, where did you get that bruise?" Liz inquired very concerned. Sam turned around to see the large grapefruit sized bruise on the back of her leg.

"Oh….your brother." Sam dismissed. The two women looked up in shock.

"What!" Liz asked in a very incredulous Jack-like tone. She could not imagine her brother hurting a woman, especially this woman.

"No, we were playing paintball…for a friend's birthday. He tried to push me out of the way and I landed on my paintball gun."

"That's Johnny, always the hero. Does it hurt?"

"No I've had much worse." But, Liz still looked concerned. "Liz really don't worry, I assure you I can give as hard as I get."

They laughed.

"We have meals set up for Liz for the next 4 weeks Sam, so you won't have to worry about making dinner this week." Jane informed her.

"That's not necessary, I can make dinner." Sam caught a skeptical look from Liz. She had eaten at Sam's house before. "Or not!" Sam replied to the look.

But Jane reassured her, "It's okay really, it's just a Church thing. We can't help ourselves. We can't make Liz better, so we cook her so much food she can't think about anything other than where to put it all."

Sam thought of her own experience, "When Mom died, my Dad tried freezing it, giving it away, he finally invited a bunch of his men over and it was gone before we knew it. When I started cooking for him, he wished he was still getting those meals."

They laughed again.

Sam was glad she came. It was good to be here, just a quiet day laughing in the park. It was far away from the gray concrete walls, the threat of the end of the world, and having to eat lunch across from the General. Looking at his dark brown eyes, his smile, that crease between his eyes, his hands and…._ Dancing with him his hands were so warm, she could just close her eyes for a moment and pretend like things were different. No Gate, no regulations, no air force. For tonight for this moment, it could be just the two of them. She stopped thinking and just memorized the feel of his hands, the smell of him, the feel of his breath on the side of her face and his heartbeat under her hand. His beeper went off, hers followed shortly after. They separated. The cold air intensifying the loss she felt. They flew back to Colorado Springs to save the world again. _

"Is John coming?" Jane asked. Jane and Liz looked at Sam who was apparently somewhere else, because she did not answer Jane.

"Yes," Liz answered for her. "He will be here on Sunday. You know him he'll get here in the afternoon so he can skip church and still get dinner."

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe I forgot to congratulate you, Sam."

"On what, Jane?" She blushed and felt like she must have missed something while she was distracted. She really needed to stop doing that.

"Your engagement to John."

"My what!" She didn't look at Jane, but to Liz for an answer, having a bad feeling that she was behind this.

Liz was taking a drink from her water bottle and the water nearly shot out of her nose when she snorted.

"I didn't say they were engaged, Jane…I just referred to Sam as my future sister-in-law. In my defense, Sam, I was on pain killers. My cousin Suzanne and her friend Katherine were in my house dropping off dinner yesterday. Katherine was drooling over a picture of Johnny like he was a piece of meat. She asked me if he was still single. 'Ooo a General now, is he still single?'" Liz mocked the breathy voice. "When they saw the picture of you, Sam, I kind of told a little white lie or maybe more like wishfully thinking out loud."

Sam sat down on the bench, hunched over and covered her face. "Please say this is not going to go anywhere?"

"Katherine and Suzanne are not ones to sit on news, Sam." Jane warned her, patting her back.

"Liz, he's my CO. You know I'm not even allowed to think of him that way."

"So you don't? Think of him that way? He's a free man? So the next time they ask me if my hot, successful brother is single, I should just say yes. Is that what you really want, Sam?"

"Ugh, Liz." Sam needed a knock on a door, a call on her cell phone, a safe dropping on her head anything to end this conversation.

"Sam, I'm sorry, but Jane and I grew up with these women. Katherine got divorced last year, with her huge alimony settlement it seems she has nothing to do but prey on men. There is no way she's getting her grubby little, gold ringed, manicured fingers on my Johnny."

"I assure you he can take care of himself, Liz."

"I'm just protecting my brother, Sam. There's a reason he's still single after nearly nine years. If you haven't noticed he's not very good with women. He's very foolish. You know he gives women the completely wrong message. He can't flirt to save his life, except when he doesn't mean to."

Jane laughed, which caused Sam and Liz to break out laughing as well. Jane couldn't wait to see John's face when someone asked him about his fiancé. Liz was counting on it. Jane and Liz knew from the expression on Sam's face when she talked about him, how she felt, same with John. The heart doesn't care what you are or are not allowed to do. Liz had decided somebody had to make the right time happen.

They went back to the house for lunch, let the kids play all afternoon and caught up with each other. The rest of the week went by pretty much the same, except for the visit from Liz's Mom.

"Hi, Mrs. O'Neill." Sam welcomed her in. Liz's Mom was a small, but active, silver haired woman, who took a great deal of pride in 'not looking her age'. She was sweet, but smotheringly sweet. Sam had never seen her say a mean or harsh word to anyone. If someone said something that did not fit into her world, she just ignored it. It was the world according to Millie O'Neill and reality be damned, which could get frustrating after a while.

"Hi, Sweetie. I told you to call me Mom. It is so good to see you. You are such a nice, beautiful girl. How are you?"

"Just fine. Glad to be here." Sam replied.

"How's my Jonathan? Are you taking good care of him?" Sam could try to explain to her for the thirtieth time that she was not his girlfriend, but it was an exercise in futility. The conversation would continue on the same way regardless.

"He seems to take pretty good care of himself." But, that was not the answer she was looking for. Millie looked at Sam blankly. "He's doing very well, Mom."

"You know the way to a man's heart is through his stomach. And, my Jonathan likes his food." Sam smiled. Sam knew she wasn't a good cook._ Stop it Sam, it's irrelevant. _"I could teach you how to make his favorite meal."

"No thank you. I don't think I have time this visit, maybe next time."

"Sam, just add beer to whatever you make and he'll love it." Liz interrupted trying to save her friend from the onslaught.

"Hi, Baby. Are you alright? I went to Mass this morning and prayed for you."

"Thanks, Mom. But, pray for Mike's safety. I'm going to be fine. My leg is healing."

"Oh I pray for him everyday, Lizzie. I know he will be fine, just like Jonathan. They're good men, heroes." Millie O'Neill had never accepted the news that Jack had been MIA. Liz had to talk to the soldiers when they came to the door. After a month of living with her mother's denial, she went to the Middle East to the hospital he was most likely to go through when they found him. He was lucky to get out of that camp alive, Liz was lucky to have seen him, and to have met Mike while she was there.

"Wish it worked that way Mom." Liz said somberly, knowing too many heroes that didn't make it home.

"Can I get you something to eat, dear?"

"No Mom, I'm not hungry."

"But your leg."

"It's not hungry either." But, her Mom was already on her way to the kitchen to get her something to eat.

"Sam, denial is not just a river in Egypt. For my mother it's full-scale gated community with a pool and clubhouse. She's very comfortable living there." Millie returned with a plate full of small sandwiches and fruit.

"You know, Samantha, you're a lucky girl to be with my Jonathan. He is quite a catch, a General in the Air Force."

"Yes, I'm well aware."

"Mom, Sam was promoted to Lt. Colonel." Liz offered.

"That's great, sweetie. I marched for women's equality in the 60's. It's nice to know that it worked."

Sam grinned, "Well we have a long way to go, but we are definitely making progress."

"Samantha, will you quit the Air Force when you and Jonathan start your family?"

"Mom!" Liz screamed. The rest of the visit went along pretty much the same way.

Sam walked her home, subjecting herself to further interrogation – regarding how many children she wanted, whether they would be married in Chicago or Colorado Springs, and making an argument for Chicago. It was similar to the same line of questioning she had been subjected to over the years. Millie did seem a little more intense than usual and Sam guessed she was getting impatient.

Sam took the long way home and enjoyed the quiet time to herself. When she opened the door, she walked in to see Mike hugging Liz, and the girls running around them singing a "Daddy's Home" song.

"Margaret – what do you have on your face." Mike teased, "Is that chocolate? I love chocolate covered face, ummmm." He said, kissing her face. Maggie giggled.

Jenna turned around and ran to Sam. "Aunt Tham, look. Daddy's home."

Mike had to report to the Pentagon on Tuesday, but he was provided a few days to check on his family. It was good timing for Liz, although there would be no hope in getting the girls to bed early tonight. When Ben fell asleep, Sam put him in his crib and excused herself. She went to bed leaving the family to celebrate privately.

She still had not figured out how she was going to resolve the engagement rumor before Jack arrived the next day. She still had hope that an idea would occur to her soon. She considered calling him, she just wished she could come up with a solution that was a little more discreet. She could save the world, time and time again. She could get out of this, right? She fell asleep.


	4. The Right Time

Chapter 4: The Right Time

Sunday morning saw a frenzy of activity as everyone got ready for church. They all piled into the mini-van and off they went. Sam had been to church often with them, they sat with Mrs. O'Neill, Sister Regina, Jane and her family. It was a big group. Everyone was so happy to see Mike and Sam was grateful to disappear into the woodwork. She was holding Ben and feeding him, in hopes he would take at least a little nap during church.

She didn't escape the watchful eye of Mrs. O'Neill. "Hello, Sam," she said sweetly, "you look good with a baby in your arms. I pray you and Jonathan will be blessed with healthy children." Liz rolled her eyes. Sam went to sit at the end of the pew in case Ben fussed; which he did right in the middle of communion. Sam took him to the courtyard to wait for the rest of the family.

In the courtyard following the Mass, Father Devon came over to say hello to the group and to inquire on Liz's progress. They invited him for dinner. Mrs. O'Neill could be heard inviting some men known to be old classmates of Jack's to the house for dessert that evening and made sure the aunts, uncles and cousins all knew what time dinner was. Finally they made it back to the house. Sam made sure everyone including Mike and Liz, went down for an early nap. She was able to straighten up mostly in peace before the rest of the family and friends arrived. Mrs. O'Neill was busy getting a start on dinner.

A few hours later the house was buzzing with activity. Jack's Mom was in full swing in the kitchen fussing about making the large dinner she invited everyone to and refusing the help that was offered. Mike decided to grill as well, there would be quite a bit of food. Mrs. O'Neill adored Mike, so any decision he made was right with her. She decided she was happy for the assistance.

Jane, Sam, and Liz sat on the deck. Mike brought Sam a beer and the other girls water. It was good to catch up with him. Liz was blissfully happy to have her family together for however a brief moment.

"So, Sam, when is your fiancé going to show up?" Mike smiled, almost laughing, knowing he was aggravating her.

She ignored him. "Liz, let me have Ben. I'll take him in and change him. You need anything while I'm inside?"

"He'll need a bottle." The girls ran past her into the house. Liz should feel guilty, she could have called her cousin Suzanne and stopped it all, but she just couldn't let Sam leave for Nevada without trying. So she let the beast take its course.

Sam left them on deck and took Ben in to change him. When she came out of the baby's room she saw Jack being mauled by the girls. She had heard the commotion, but with this family it really could be anybody. He looked good in his khaki's, white shirt and leather jacket. Classic Jack, she thought.

Jack's Mom made her way from the kitchen for a big hug from her 'baby boy'. "Look who's here, honey." She pointed in Sam's direction.

"Carter." He looked up and acknowledged her. She looked beautiful in the casual blue sun dress and sandals. "How's Ben?"

"He's good and now he's dry. Here why don't you take him out to Liz. I need to get him a bottle.' She avoided eye contact. He took the baby.

With his free hand he grabbed her arm and whispered. "We need to talk. Hammond called me." He said it tersely, but when she looked up into his eyes she saw more concern than the anger she had expected.

"I have to get Ben his bottle." She said. He headed outside and she went to the kitchen.

She leaned against the counter and took a deep breath. "Have a little quarrel, dear? It's alright, just talk to him. It will be okay. All that matters is that you love each other." Mom O'Neill appeased. Sam looked at her and just nodded so she could get out of the kitchen faster.

Sam took the bottle out to Liz, but she didn't have Ben.

"Sam, can you bring John the bottle. He has Ben. He's sitting at the picnic table over there with Katherine and Suzanne." Sam looked over as Suzanne left the table. Sam rolled her eyes at Liz. What has she done? Sam walked over, not sure of what to expect. Jack had his back to her, but Katherine saw her walk up, her lips curled into a wicked smile, one you might expect on a snake or snake head – she mused.

"Well, well look who's here, why it's your fiancé, John." Jack looked up at Katherine, then he turned his head to see Sam. Sam saw the surprised look on his face. He noticed that Sam was not surprised, she just smiled tensely. She handed him the bottle. "Well let me see what kind of ring a General buys his future wife?" Sam closed her eyes, bit her lip and wondered if should she blow Liz's cover story or find a way to go along with this. Jack was offering her no clues.

He shifted Ben into a better position to feed him. Then he looked up at Sam and down at her hand. "Samantha, where's your ring? Did you take it off leave it by the kitchen sink when you were helping my Mom?"

"Oh yeah,…I must have." She came back quickly, and confused. So he was going to go along…she guessed.

"Well go get it. I want to see it." Katherine insisted, wanting solid proof of this gorgeous man's ineligibility.

"Here, Samantha, you take Ben, I'll get it for you."

Sam watched him walk away. He casually stopped by the cooler on the deck reached in, grabbed a beer, twisted the top off, then whispered something in Liz's ear that made her wince, then continued, she said something back to him, pointed up with here finger, and then he went inside. Sam wondered what in the world he was doing and leaving her here with this barracuda of a woman.

"Mrs. O'Neill was surprised when I saw her at the store and I mentioned your engagement." That explained the intensified interrogation, she thought. How were they going to get out of this one? This wasn't a little white lie to one person. Everyone knew and as she looked around the yard, she realized every one did indeed know.

"We had….not…announced it…yet?" Come on Sam you're a Lt. Colonel in the USAF. Get yourself together. You've been in tighter messes than this. Ben wiggled and she realized she needed to burp him before letting him finish the rest of the bottle. She put Ben up on her shoulder and started burping him.

"How long have you known John?"

"About eight years."

"I've known him since I was in grade school with dear, sweet Liz. I think he joined the Air Force when I was in….second grade and now look at him…. a General, a very hot successful General." She said with a predatory look in her eye.

"Yes and he's unavailable." Sam said, surprising herself at the possessive way she said it. For all this woman knew, she really was talking to his fiancé.

"Oh was that inappropriate, dear. I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you. Looking forward to seeing that ring. What could be taking John so long?" Katherine drummed her fingers on the table as a show of her impatience.

"Well you know his mother is in the kitchen. She hasn't seen him in a while and probably wanted to spend some time with him." Yes, what could be taking him so long, what was he doing. Did he just leave her here?

"So how did the two of you meet?"

Ben burped. Sam held him out. "Say excuse me, young man" Sam continued feeding Ben the rest of his bottle. "We work together."

"Oh, you're Air Force?"

"Yes, she is. You're sitting with the one and only Lt. Colonel, Dr. Samantha Carter. The woman who single-handedly changed the way the world looks at wormhole theory, and who can thoroughly kick anyone's ass who begs to differ with her." The familiar voice finally returned.

Sam didn't know if she was relieved or scared. She blushed; she had never heard such pride in his voice. He sat down on the bench next to her, reached for Sam's left hand which was still wrapped around Ben and slipped a ring on her finger. Surprised, she looked into his brown eyes as he looked into her blue eyes with a silent question. Her heart was beating so loudly, she thought she would disturb Ben. "I found it, just where you left it. You need to be more careful with that."

"You did?" she asked. He reached for Ben. "Yes." She said not taking her eyes off of Jack's and handed Ben back to him.

"Yes?" He raised his eyebrows, with the most hopeful look Sam had ever seen on his face.

She leaned in towards him. "Yes." She replied against his lips right before she kissed him. He kissed her back and smiled against her lips. _They finally got it right_.

"Well, can I see it?" Katherine asked irritably.

Sam looked quickly at the ring, wanting to get a look it before anyone else did, and then held her hand to the woman. As Katherine was looking at the ring, Sam wiped away the single tear that fell with the other hand.

"Impressive, John."

"Thanks, Katherine. She deserves only the best. Sam, my Mom wants to see you in the kitchen." Jack informed her.

"Oh? Okay."

"Well, Katherine, it's been nice chatting with you. Now I'm going to spend some time with my sister." Jack got up and walked away with Sam grabbing her right hand. Neither of them looked at the other. Sam's thumb reached across her hand to feel if the ring was real. The entire situation seemed entirely surreal.

Half way across the yard, she stopped and turned to face him. He turned and faced her.

She stood close enough to make sure the conversation was private. "Who's?" she asked, afraid for the answer.

"Who's what?"

"The ring." She looked down at it.

"Don't you like it?

"It's the most beautiful ring I've ever seen, sir."

"It's yours– so I think you really ought to drop the Sir. Your transfer out of my command, was official two days ago. The one you went behind my back to get. And, on top of that if I am correct, you did just agreed to marry me. Didn't you?" He asked, suddenly afraid he had misunderstood her.

Neither of them moved from the spot. Sam leaned into him. She still felt this was not real. She leaned her forehead on to his chest, her head next to Ben. She could hear Jack's heart racing at the same pace hers was. It made her smile to think he could possibly be as nervous as she was. He reached up with his now free hand and placed it behind her head, lacing his fingers through her blond curls and lowered his mouth to her ear "Marry me, Sam?" He asked in a whisper so quietly, she was sure even Ben couldn't hear. She nodded and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you." He said. She nodded again, certain she could not find her voice. Discreetly she wiped away another tear. He kissed her cheek. She turned her head and kissed him again. As the kiss intensified, they were interrupted.

"Hey, keep it 'G' folks when you're holding my innocent son." Mike liberated Ben from Jack's arm and dramatically covered the baby's eyes.

Jack wrapped both his arms around her and kissed her again. "There's going to be a lot more of that from here on out." He informed her.

"Indeed." She finally found her voice and gave him the smile that belonged only to him.

"My Mom's inside. She wants to congratulate you. Go. I'm going to go have a talk with my little sister."

"Be nice." She demanded.

"You know me, Samantha. I'm always nice." He squeezed her hand and sent her on her way.

Sam smiled. She couldn't stop smiling. She glad she was not Liz at the moment. But, Katherine was still in the yard so Jack would play it cool for now. He would give her a hard time later – and most likely for the rest of her life.

When Sam came back outside she walked to Jack who was talking to an old friend. "Your Mom said she's waited long enough, she wants you to make the announcement, Jack." He put his arm around her. "Excuse me." He got the attention of the yard. "I have an announcement to make. I realize you all already know but Samantha Carter has agreed to marry me. And, although I'm not sure why-"

"Me neither," interrupted one of Jack's friends. Jack just smiled and continued.

"-I'm holding her to it. I would like to take this time to thank my sister. If not for her, this would never have happened. Thanks, sis."

Liz raised her water bottle to him. She would be watching her back and the light posts around town for some time to come but it was worth it.

After being hugged by every O'Neill and friend of the family, Sam sat down with Liz. Jack was sitting on the deck railing with Mike and a couple his friends from the neighborhood who had joined them after dinner. Sam thought he looked really happy, the kind of happiness she had always wanted for him. And, she imagined that she had the same look on her face.

"So, Liz, do you want to tell me what just happened here today?" Liz smiled guiltily.

"You should know me by now, Sam. I'm a brat who always gets her way with her big brother." Liz grabbed her hand and looked at the ring.

"Details." Sam insisted.

"A few years ago-"

"Years?" Sam interrupted in disbelief.

"Yes. Let me finish. A few years ago John was visiting me. Mike had bought me a ring with Maggie's birthstone in it and I had to pick it up from the jeweler because he had added Jenna's to it, but he couldn't be here for Mother's Day. He wanted me to have it, so Johnny took me to pick it up. He was looking at that ring in the case."

"_You should buy it for her and get it over with. Just ask her."_

"_I don't know what you're talking about."_

"_Don't play dumb with me." He held his ground, but she did not give up that easily. "Come on, just buy it and then you'll have it and when the right time comes along, you'll be ready."_

"_Be ready for something that will never happen… can never happen." For a moment the sadness of the impossible situation washed over him. His thoroughly defeated posture concerned her. What Liz did not know was what a difficult year this had been for him. He had to admit how much he cared for Sam and then when their memories had been stamped in that frozen wasteland of a planet, cleared away of everything he knew, he discovered there was one true thing to him and that was her._

"_Buy it. I'll hold on it. It'll happen for you, John. She loves you. Trust me, your time will come."_

"_Liz, you're a hopeless romantic."_

"_Maybe, but I'm right. Trust your little sister, Johnny. That's the right ring, she's the right girl and the right time will come." Jack gave into his emotional exhaustion and his sister's hope, bought the ring, left it in her care and tried very hard not to think of it again. _

"When he left you at the table with Katherine, he told me that I was 'going to get it'. He stood up and I thought he was just going to walk away, but then he leaned back down and asked me where it was? I told him it was in my top left dresser drawer. You know the rest, Sam." Sam smiled and looked down at the ring.

"You are a lousy best friend, Liz." She hugged her.

"I know, but I'm no liar. You are my future sister-in-law." They laughed. "Now tell me what did _I_ miss?"

------------------------------------

Bittersweet to say goodbye to this story. I hope you liked it. I may write more back stories with Liz/Sam/Jack, I really enjoyed writing the characters. I have had some ideas on additional stories based on some of the flashbacks. So keep an eye out for more.

Thanks for all of your really nice reviews. I really appreciate it.


End file.
